wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nethys
}} Living off the deaths of others Nethys is a magical melee hybrid with incredible survivability. She is extremely quick and gives her targets almost no chance to escape after she picked up the scent of their blood. Play Nethys if you like to be in the center of brawls, seducing and dominating everyone around you. Nethys the Unsated Nethys Ahlbricht was one of several children born to a tradesman’s family in Talabecland. A comely child, she was picked out by the Lady Krueger to serve at her manor. There she was subjected whatever horrors could be devised by the lady’s three daughters. They had very active imaginations. There was no safety among the servants either, for no one was willing to call the wrath of their mistress down upon their head by intervening on her behalf. When assigned to the chambers of a foreign visitor, Nethys leapt at the chance of freedom. The beautiful woman listened to her sordid story and offered her a choice: one kiss and Nethys would have the power to make them all pay. No man would ever hurt her again. She would never age, never know death. Her loyalty would belong solely to She Who Reigns atop the Silver Pinnacle; for the rest of her existence she would serve the Queen of Mysteries without hesitation or failure. Nethys agreed. Nethys specializes in Seduction, recouping her health by drinking the blood of her enemies. Once she has her fangs in an opponent she will Dominate them and infect them with her Tainted Blood. Nethys the Crimson Tales of Nethys are told in inns throughout the known world. In the Empire she is known as Nethys the Unsated. To the kossars of Kislev she is the Undying Thirst. Rumors of her have spread even to far off Cathay where bards sing of a woman of unquenchable appetites who rises with the moon. The tales are romanticized enough that Nethys has no shortage of eager paramours. Unfortunately for them Nethys is a hard woman to leave. It is said that she makes her home in a crumbling estate in the rolling foothills which border the Grey Mountains. There she holds court deep into the night, feasting on the men willing to risk everything for a chance to meet the beautiful vampiress. Once dawn nears, however, Nethys retreats to the safety of her private bower, accompanied by whatever unlucky swain has caught her interest. The windows and doors of the manor are locked and barred, preventing her larder from emptying too soon. Occasionally, however, one does escape. By the time they reach the nearest town, the unlucky survivors resemble nothing if not madmen and no one gives credence to their tales. Battle Quotes *“Battle is so … invigorating.” *“Unchecked I could drain the whole world dry.” *“Goblins? They’re useful I suppose. If you need a quick bite.” *“Surround me and I’ll take you all down.” *“My favorite opponent? Anything that bleeds.” Abilities Strategy *Constant healing from Siphoned Blood makes Nethys very survivable in one-on-one fights, as long as she can get close enough to cast it. *Always remember that Quickblood also gives a damage boost in addition to its speed boost. Even when you're already in close combat, cast it for the damage increase! *'Domination' is best cast immediately before Tainted Blood, increasing the chance that your highest-damage spell will critically hit. *'Seduction' works best when you coordinate with your group. Make sure that your allies aren't casting area damage, or else the Stagger will immediately break! Videos Gallery Nethys_wanted_poster.jpg|Nethys Wanted Poster Nethis_hero_icon_trans.png|Nethys hero symbol Nethys_fullbody_fb_main_01.jpg|Nethys the Crimson - Originally uploaded to Facebook by Bioware Mythic Nethys_SS_01.jpg|Nethys screaming! Nethys_upperbody_fb_main_01.jpg|Nethys loves her reading. Category:Heroes Category:Melee Damage Category:Vampire